Treasure Map
Enter image here Announced March 3rd 2018, released March 14th 2018. =What is Treasure Map?= A new adventure mode where you can collect Limit Break materials and other rewards. You can also obtain TM-exclusive characters. How to play Treasure Map The Treasure Map is only accessible while treasure mode events are ongoing, which happens roughly once per month and lasts for about five days. Press the Adventure Icon and then the Treasure Map option to enter the Treasure Map. Inside, you will only be able to move by tapping the Log Pose and rolling 1-5 spaces. Doing this will consume 5 Sailing Stamina, which is a seperate stamina bar capped at a 100. You will not use normal stamina. If you P-level up or use a gem to restore stamina inside the Treasure Map, the Sailing Stamina bar will be restored by a 100 points, to a maximum of 200. Your ship spots on spots know as Treasure Spots. 'Outside few empty ones, each has something different awaiting you: a treasure chest (beli, boosters, cotton candy, forbidden tome, limit break materials, etc.), a blue-gold star containing various amounts of '''Treasure Points '(from few hundeds to over 10,000), a positive or negative modifier for upcoming battles (you can only one have one of each, new one will replace the older one), and finally, a mini-boss or the final boss fight. Defeating bosses gives both '''Treasure Points and Mastery Points (given only to participating characters that can limit break). The final boss gives much more of both than mini bosses. Boss battles will also drop chests which can include cola or limit break materials. Finall boss battle has a chance of dropping the boss poster. Mini-boss battles are very easy and have 3 stages. Most teams should not even worry about stalling for most specials, regular damage is enough to clear them easily. Defeated mini-bosses will have only 20% health during the final boss stage. You can defeat 2-4 minibosses - sometimes it is plain impassible to defeat all of them before reaching the final boss. It is recommended to defeat as many as possible for the treasure drops/points. The final boss stage consists of 5 separate battles, the first four are against the mini-bosses, the last one against the big boss. Initially, the final stage is quite easy (through it may be good to check enemy tricks and patterns to avoid unpleasant surprises like choosing a PSY team against a boss who seals PSY unit specials for 10 turn, like first TM Mohawk boss does). As you clear successive maps (known as Navigation Levels), final battle mini-bosses and the big boss will increase in strength (gaining extra HP and ATK). If you are defeated in any battle, you'll lose 5 Navigation Levels. You shouldn't close the app while in the Treasure map, since you will lose all your sailing stamina and some levels. This is done most likely to avoid log pose rerolling. If you wish to close the app or go to the main menu while on Treasure Map, go to Menu and then use the Suspend option. Choosing the Give Up option will count as a loss, and lower your Navigation Level. Always choose the Suspend option. Treasure Points Defeating a boss or landing on specific points in a Treasure Map will award you with Treasure Points. The amount of points you gather over the entire duration of the Treasure Map will determine your ranking and will also unlock more and more rewards as you reach the milestones. It is recommended you use as many of the boosted (Trusty) units as possible to get a good Treasure Point multiplier, so you can earn more points for defeating bosses. To fully Limit Break the Treasure Map's unique character (E.g: Dracule Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen ), you will need to obtain all the rewards of the milestones. Treasure League There are three Leagues in Treasure Map: *New World League: top 10,000 players, represented by a golden Merry icon in the top left *Grand Line League: 30,000 players (top 10,001 - 40,000), represented by a silver Merry icon in the top left *East Blue League: The rest of the players, represented by a bronze Merry icon in the top left Depending on your ending ranking, you will change Leagues: *Demoted from "New World League" to "Grand Line League": Rank below 8,001 in New World League *Promoted from "Grand Line League" to "New World League": Rank in top 2,000 in Grand Line League *Demoted from "Grand Line League" to "East Blue League": Rank below 20,001 in Grand Line League *Promoted from "East Blue League" to "Grand Line League": Rank in top 10,000 in East Blue League If you started playing TM at its release, you will have been put in a League according to your P-LVL. If not, you will start in East Blue League. Leagues determine the quality of rewards you receive from the Treasure Points and the difficulty of the Treasure Map (confirm difficulty changing). Reward and Trusty Characters Reward Characters or character, to be precise, is the final boss who is recruitable through said awards - e.g. for TM Mihawk it's the, well, TM Mihawk. You'll get his posters by obtaining enough Treasure Points. It can also drop from the final boss battle. Trusty Characters are characters which are boosted, either or both stat-wise, and in increasing the amount of Treasure Points you can obtain from the battles. For details of who is boosted check the specific guide or the in-game notice. While selecting/adjusting your teams in the Treasure Map mode, Trusty characters will glow in yellow. Treasure Maps *Treasure Map - Mihawk - March 20-25 Treasure Map Characters Reward Characters *Dracule Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen Treasure Sugo-Only *Captain Buggy Unbeatable Chop-Chop Man *Roronoa Zoro East Blue Master Swordsman Category:Limit Break Category:Gameplay Category:Events